Gethwing
' Gethwing' is half moon dragon, half sea dragon, capable of expelling vast amounts of destructive fire from his maw at will and natural flight through his wings. He is Emperor Ko's right-hand dragon, although the two break up at the end of the series. Later, he takes over Droon and recruits Lord Sparr, among others, to his side. Personality Gethwing's main defining traits are his ambition, cunning, and arrogance. Always scheming for more influence, convinced that he will outlast all others, and always one step ahead of the heroes, Gethwing is a consummate villain. He will do anything to maintain his current level of power--he will even betray his former allies, as seen in Special Edition 8. The Final Quest when he fought against Ko. Gethwing can tell when his pawns have joined the protagonists and will equip them with ways to bring them back under his control, as also seen in The Final Quest when he gives a disguised Eric Hinkle a bracelet that the old dragon claims will "alert (him) to betrayers", then uses it near the end of the book to control Eric's mind. History Gethwing first appears in The Fortress of the Treasure Queen, when Lord Sparr says that Gethwing looked after him in Ko's absence. The Moon Dragon pursues Young Sparr to the Upper World in The Riddle of Zorfendorf Castle. He appears in Queen of Shadowthorn, and is flung into the Portal of Ages. In Flight of the Blue Serpent, Ko falls, and Gethwing seizes his chance to rule Droon. In In the City of Dreams, he turns Eric into Prince Ungast, Eric's dark side. In Special Edition 6. Crown of Wizards, Gethwing sends Ungast and Neffu to the Serpent Sea to retrieve the Coiled Viper. They suceed, despite heavy resistince from Princess Keeah's group. Now wearing the Coiled Viper as a crown, he deems himself Emperor Gethwing. He even turns Sparr back into his former self. Along with Dark Prince Ungast, Dark Princess Neffu, and Lord Sparr, they form the supreme group known as the dreaded Crown of Wizards. Gethwing eventually reveals that he is immortal, due to a wheel that he keeps in the Cave of Night, his mysterious birthplace. It becomes Eric and his friends' mission to stop that wheel and thus defeat the Moon Dragon. Gethwing lays siege to Jaffa City in The Final Quest. While that occurs, he gives a disguised Eric details about a prophecy made to the Moon Dragon when he was born. He then leaves Eric a black bracelet, and later chases him and his friends to the Cave of Night. Eric and company arrive at Gethwing's wheel of immortality and slow it down, but Gethwing hampers that plan by using the bracelet to control Eric's mind. After Eric breaks out of Gethwing's mind control, Salamandra arrives with a revived Ko to further delay the dragon. Gethwing claims that the prophecy ensures his immortality, but Eric and friends grind the wheel to a near-halt, and the Moon Dragon falls unconscious. A revived Queen Zara imprisons Gethwing in Agrah-Voor (with Ko and Neffu) and eventually says that the prophecy, told to Gethwing to perpetually throw him off, actually refers to Droon's existence for eternity. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Beasts